


Fools

by Asta_Beck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Beck/pseuds/Asta_Beck
Summary: Keith refuses to rest when he's sick and Shiro isn't having it.





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did in 25 minutes and thought, why not post it??

Keith brushed a hand through his hair as he stepped back at looked at his unfinished painting when his doorbell rang. 

He wiped the paint off of his hands and opened the door to Shiro with a plastic bag in hand, “hey.” Keith said. 

Shiro smiled, “hey, Keith I brought some food.” He looked down seeing Keith had on an apron full of paint and to that his smile disappeared and his eyebrows drew together, “you should be resting.” He said worried. 

Keith shrugged looking to the side, “I was.”

Shiro sighed, “resting means laying in bed and sleeping.” He said, pushed past Keith and setting down his bags on the kitchen counter. He turned back to Keith and put his arms around him, “woah- what are you doing?!” Keith asked, face reddening, his hands in the air not knowing what to do with them.

“Taking off this thing so you can go to sleep.” Shiro said sternly pulling his arms back and lifting the apron up and over Keith's head. 

“I’m not done yet!” he whined.

Shiro gave him a look, “you are now.”

Keith glared at him as Shiro turned to put the apron on a hanger.

He turned back to see Keith crossing his arms and pouting. 

Shiro bit back a smile as he sighed, “Keith, I promised your father I'd take care of you.”

Keith's eyes widened at the mention of his father before narrowing again and putting his hands up in the air, “well my father is dead, so why do you even bother!?” 

Shiro pushed his lips into a line as he watched Keith stomp to his bedroom but didn't close the door, almost as an invitation for Shiro to chase after him. 

So, He took the soup can and the package of crackers out of the plastic bag, pouring soup and water in a bowl before mixing it up and putting it into the microwave. 

When it was done he waited a while, for it to cool down, then grabbing it and putting a spoon in and taking it to Keith. 

Keith ignored him but when he smelled the soup and his stomach growled embarrassingly loud, he gratefully took the crackers and soup, scarfing it down with a stubborn pout.

Shiro laughed which made Keith become defensive, “what?” He growled.

“Oh, nothing.” 

He bit back another laugh when Keith felt around his face instead of asking if he had food on his face, which he didn't.

And almost immediately after eating Keith fell asleep. 

Shiro smiled as he picked up the empty bowl and half empty cracker package, closing the door behind him as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
